faithfully_finchel_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dare-2-Dream/The Finchel Team Awards Winners - Part 2
Part One Part Two 16 people voted in the first part of the survey. Q #1: What is the most memorable Finchel quote? The nominees are: *Rachel: "I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item. You, the hot, male lead, and me, the stunning, young ingenue everyone roots for." *Rachel: "You know, you can kiss me if you want to." Finn: "I want to." *Rachel: "Break a leg." Finn: "I love you." *Finn: "Dude, back off; you're just jealous. Jealous of what we have, and what we shared with the entire audience because it was shared between two people who love each other. It was the Superman of kisses! It came with its own cape, right Rachel?" *Kurt: "Finn and Rachel's the "Kiss that Missed" already has over 20,000 views on YouTube and the comment section is full of pithy banter like "Why is the T-Rex eating the Jew?" *Rachel: "You’re the love of my life. And I might not be able to get it all, but at least I’ll have what matters most if we’re together." And the winner is... "Break a leg." "I love you." Stats Q #2: The most moving/inspiring Finchel quote? The nominees are: *Finn's star speech in Extraordinary Merry Christmas *"Um, I just feel like all my life I’ve been you know, wondering if I was going to be as much as a man like my father was. Now all of a sudden I’m up a night worried that I’m going to become the man who he was. Let’s face it; I got high school hero-life zero written all over me… except for one thing. You. You’re like a beacon of light…guiding me through the darkness. You’re like this-this big, gold star, and for some bizarre reason…you chose to let me love you…and…I feel like if I can just convince you to let me keep doing that, I’m gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay. Uh… (*Reaches into back pocket and pulls out black ring box*) I opened up my first credit card to get this. I know it’s not a…swimming pool full of dancers or, or, a tux, it’s not very big, but it’s a promise. A promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life. (*Gets on one knee*) All you’ve got to do is say yes. (*Opens box*) Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" *"My home isn’t some place, it’s someone…it’s you." *“Don't you get it? No matter how rich or...famous... or successful I become, when it comes to you...I'm... I'm always gonna be that moon-eyed girl who... freaked you out on that first Glee rehearsal... You were the first boy who made me feel loved... and sexy...a-and visible.You are my first love...and I want…more than anything…for you to be my last. But I can't do this anymore. At least not now. We're done.” Finn: “Wow... What am I gonna do with my life…I-I don't have my girl, I don't have a job and I don't have a place in this world...” Rachel: “You have you! And that's better than anyone else on the planet as far as I'm concerned.” *"I needed to go places I knew you couldn’t follow me. I-Look, you’re-you’re going to get on that train…okay? And you’re going to go to New York, and you’re going to be a star. Without me. That’s how much I love you. You know what we’re going to do? Surrender. I-I know how hard that is for you because I know how hard you hold onto stuff, but-but, we’re just going to sit here and we’re just going to let go. Kay, and let the universe do its thing, and if we’re meant to be together, then we’re going to be together. Whether it’s in a little shoebox apartment in New York, or-or on the other side of the world. Okay? Can you do that with me? Will you surrender?" "I love you so much." "I'll love you forever." And the winner is... "Will you surrender?" Q #2: Stats Q #3: Best reunion? The nominees are: *Season One -- Journey *Season Two -- New York And the winner is... Season Two -- New York Q #3: Stats Q #4: What do you think is the best gift they've given each other? The nominees are: *Star necklace Finn gave to Rachel in Silly Love Songs *Finn Hudson star from Finn to Rachel in Extraordinary Merry Christmas *Engagement ring to Rachel from Finn in Yes/No/Michael *Chicago glass much in Nationals And the winner is... Finn Hudson star Q #3: Stats Q #5:The best Finchel fight is... The nominees are: *Hell-O *Special Education *Heart *Big Brother *Goodbye *The Break-Up (after Callbacks) *The Break-Up (auditorium) And the winner is... The Break-Up (auditorium) Q #3: Stats Thanks for voting! If you notice a mistake, please tell me. Category:Blog posts